Marionette
Marionette (操り人形, marionetto) as he is known by his codename; is a who has shown to be living in Japan. Born into a rich and well known family, who are owners of a large portion of the technological world, Marionette is the product of years of mental abuse and stress. Marionette has shown to utilize the ability known as . Personality Skillfully cunning and naturally smart, Marionette has shown to be smarter than most his age or even older than him. Despite the harsh control his parents had over every decisions he made, their harshness in his schooling and education made him a stronger person. Able to outwit even the military, Marionette has shown skill in both academics and technology. His mastery of his father's companies technology, allows him to hack into the systems of any company that his father supplies for. Marionette is quite selfish, not seeking to help anyone other then himself. He does however, often get caught up in situations he doesn't wish to be apart of. Marionette attempts to play the role as a lone wolf character, but often gets side-tracked by good intentions. Appearance A tall young adult, Marionette has messy brown colored hair and brown colored eyes. He wears a black and red stripped long sleeve shirt, with a popped collar. He wears a pair of blue jeans, with a black dragon design on the left pants leg. He wears a pair of red and black sneakers as well, with a swoosh symbol on them. Over his shirt, Marionette wears a white sweater-vest like apparel with a zipper going down it vertically. The collar of his vest has shown to be furred. Marionette is almost always seen wearing his signature goggles, with a yellow/gold tint and a cigarette in his mouth. These two objects, as he says, identify him as a different being then anyone else which he truly enjoys. History The son of the billionaire company owner of "KAMAITACHI CO." and his wife, Marionette's birth name was deleted from every record in history. While he was in his mother's womb, she would be attacked by a Hollow who would imbue its dark forces into Marionette. The Hollow would be killed by a passing by , and in several months, Marionette would be born. Marionette would be robbed off his childhood by his parents, who forced education and their obedience onto him with an iron fist. Turning Marionette into a mindless shell of a "perfect son", he would be robbed off his identity to which his father would mockingly call him a "puppet on strings". By the time he was seven years old, Marionette would continue this same life for years constantly haunted by the words of his father calling him a puppet on strings. On his tenth Birthday, Marionette would finally be awoken from his endless nightmare when his mother was murdered by a Crime Lord who was in for a piece of his fathers business. Marionette would be kidnapped by the crime lords gang, and put up for ransom; a ransom his father would refuse to pay. In a fit of fear and anxiety, Marionette would for the first time use his powers of fullbring. Remembering a time when he was younger, his mother gave him a deck of cards for a present as his father forgot his sons own birthday. Over the years, many of the cards were lost leaving only the Joker in Marionette's possession. Holding this Joker dear to him, it became the medium for Marionette's ability to turn anything into a bomb. Killing the crime lord and destroying his hideout, Marionette would return to his father no longer a "puppet on strings" but the "one who pulls the strings of the puppet". Refusing to let his father dictate his life, Marionette severed his ties with his father and became his own person. Living with his grandmother in , his father would look at Marionette in disgrace. Living a normal teenage life, Marionette would go through the struggles without any parental figure in his life and the subsequent death of his grandmother at age fifteen. Left to live on his own, Marionette would learn to utilize his father's control to his own use. Hacking into his former savings account, Marionette would be able to sustain himself for most of his life. Turning eighteen, Marionette would renounce his former name and take up the name "Marionette" a homage to what his father used to say to him. Upon changing his name, Marionette would for the first time witness an 's appearance in Karakura Town. The latter would attempt to take the life of a simple human. Fully realizing his power, Marionette would once again pull out his Joker playing card and tap into his gift. Devastating the Hollow's very existence, Marionette would come to realize that his powers weren't natural. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': Shown to be naturally fast, Marionette could out run any Human. When it comes to attempting to out match a spiritual-being, such as a , Marionette is no match. His speed has gone as far as to be noted by a who simply called him "hyper-active". *'Fighting Prowess': Over the years, Marionette made it his business to become a skilled fighter. During his rebellious teenage years, Marionette would come to take up street fighting where he would hone his skills even greater. Shown to have solid punches, enough to knock men twice his size off balance, taking Marionette lightly is an under statement. *'Genius Intellect': From his childhood, Marionette was forced to be a genius in all fields of academics. His father forced him to study mathematics, science and social studies for hours without any time for him to live his childhood. As a result, the now adult Marionette, can be labeled as genius. Shown to effortlessly hack into his father's billion dollar company, Marionette shows great promise in the field of technology. He goes as far as to pride himself on this. *'Skilled Shooter': Shown to carry with him a revolver, for self-defense, Marionette is quite skilled with this gun. Shown to take down several armed gunman with his sole pistol, holding only six bullets, Marionette has perfect aim. He has shown to make a game out of his shooting, retorting "headshot" whenever he does so. Shown to utilize Fullbring, an ability that allows him manipulate the soul of the object he holds dearest in this world. This being the Joker card his mother gave him in a deck of cards when he was younger. The last link to his childhood, where he actually showed emotion, Marionette holds this card dearest to him. By gripping the card between his middle and pointer figure, it will spark a bright red. Disappearing inside the spark, Marionette states to have turned the soul within the card into pure energy. Blending this energy through physical matter, Marionette gains the ability to turn said matter the soul passes through into a highly explosive bomb. When physical contact is made with the object that Marionette passes through, it will explode. :Mind over Matter: By passing the soul of his joker card through a part of physical matter, Marionette can turn it intangible for a shortened period of time. The extent to which can be turned intangible has not yet been seen, but Marionette has shown to turn an entire brick wall intangible.(About his ability) "I hold this card dear to me... its the only remnants of my childhood. And like the feelings I kept bottled up as I grew up, this card can get explosive". Trivia * Marionette's last name is believed to be Kamaitachi, as seen in the name of his father's company. * According to Marionette's entry in FANON (ファノン, FANON) ** Marionette's favorite food is Nikujaga with extra soy sauce while his least favorite food is Hiyayakko. ** Marionette doesn't wish to fight anyone. ** Marionette's Theme song is Lie-Lie-Lie by DJ OZMA * The goggles he wears on his face have shown to allow him to see spiritual beings, which is something he stole from his fathers company. ** Going on this, it is believed that his father is spiritually aware. * Marionette's appearance is based off of Matt from the series Death Note, while his Fullbring abilities stem from the Marvel Superhero Gambit.